Another Point of View
by Stormee15
Summary: Chelsea is a farmer who sees Sunny island as a place for adventure, with a dull sense of safety and the instinct to attempt the unthinkable.Vaughn is a cowboy of few words with a hate for anything senseless. When these two encounter, will Vaughn be Chelsea's biggest risk yet? Or will Vaughn rule her out of his life? VaughnXChelsea
1. Chapter 1: What I See

**A/N: Hi! uhm, I'm not new here, I've been here for over a year actually. This isn't my first time posting here either, so I know how things work. But this is my first time posting in the Harvest Moon Archive, so that's one thing that's new I guess. I edited this chapter a bit, but the events that transpired have NOT changed so there's nothing to worry about.**

**I don't want to make such a long AN, but these are some things to know...**

**Rated T is mostly for Vaughn's language- I just imagine that's how he thinks, since he has this natural scowl on his face xD. The World is- Island of happiness. I have yet to try Sunshine Islands. **

**I don't own Harvest moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**What I See**

* * *

**Chelsea**

The sun's rays beamed down on me, my body getting used to the awkward, slanted plain it rest on. A shiver ran up my spine as a cool breeze passed by, making the perfect weather. I inhaled deeply and let my head rest back on my arms, closing my eyes to surrender to the makings of a perfect nap.

If I knew that the roof was this comfortable, I would have come up here a long time ago.

Gannon just upgraded my house, weird enough over night while I was sleeping. It was a mystery how Gannon does that without waking me up, but then again I was a sort of deep sleeper- but not deep enough not to hear the loud boom of a hammer, especially with his force. I was really happy to see I finally got it upgraded, so I decided to test it out somehow, if that made any sense. The inside was pretty good, so what better way to test out the roof than getting up here myself?

"What the-? Chelsea? What the hell are you doing up there? You could die!" I opened one eye to look down at the Denny, who looked small enough to fit in my pocket from this height. My body willed to prop itself up and carefully slide down to where the roof went flat, crawling to the edge and grabbing hold of the edge to let my legs dangle until I faced Denny, who was feet away from the front of my house.

"Do you have no imagination, Denny?"

Denny smirked, looking up at me. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

I smiled back at the way he had to practically yell at me since his normal voice would probably sound like mumbling from up here. "Then join me,"

He frowned with worry, casually folding his hands behind his head. "No thanks, I don't wanna die just yet. Lots of fish in the sea to catch if you know what I mean"

Denny thought I was crazy, insane, a gambler in the game of life. But If wasn't, then how would life be fun? It's the sole reason I decided to take up this once tattered farm and used it to build up the rest of the island. There were a lot of things out here you could experience, and If I walked this Earth knowing I could spend my life in a way I could look back at every memory and never regret a second of it, then I'd die happy.

So when Denny saw me on a roof, I saw it as a place above the Earth, where everybody else walked. There was nothing else special about that. Where, when you're on a roof, only few people on this world are also above ground; window washers on the side of a hotel, people putting up a billboard- it didn't matter.

_But then again, I wouldn't deny that I did some things just for fun…_

I was about to answer back when a certain blonde headed, former popstar caught my eye, walking down the road to my farm. I chuckled and raised my eyebrows jokingly, my arms stiffening as I leaned back a little. "Looks like your biggest catch is heading your way. Cast your nets and go for it Mr. 'lots of fish in the sea'"

He turned back to see who I was hinting at, quickly giving me a glare before waving back to talk to the former pop star. I smiled at how comfortable the two looked with each other as they went into a deep conversation. I didn't hear what Denny had said, but since Lanna had broken out laughing and slapped his arm playfully, I'd guess he was being pretty funny.

I made a fist in excitement, smirking as details and scenarios began to form in my head. _Now if he got the guts to go ahead and ask her out, we can make a nice memory out of that… _

"Chelsea?"

My eyes widened, hoping she hadn't seen the smirk that occasionally turned evil looking. I laughed a nervous laugh and started to kick my feet. "Hey Lanna!"

She giggled. "How's the weather up there?"

I smiled. I knew I liked this girl for a reason. "Great! Wanna join me?"

"Sorry, I can't. Denny and I have to pick up our new fishing rods. Don't die on me, Chels!" Her arm wrapped around Denny's, his cheeks dusting with pink. I waved them a good-bye, watching as they strode back down the road like a nervous couple going out for a date.

'_Mooooooooooooooooo'_

I looked down at Macy, my cow, who was looking up at me with a blunt expression. It was weird, but sometimes I felt like this cow could actually show emotion. This cow seemed to have a personality, too. It sounds weird since she was, well, a cow. But I shook the thought off and figured it was probably what happened when you become a farmer.

I patted the spot next to me. "Macy! Wanna join me so I don't feel like such a reject today?" I joked.

She stomped her hoof and gave me another long, agitated 'moo'. I jumped a little, feeling a little bit of the force in her 'moo'. I walked to the back of my house and climbed down the ladder I used to get up here. When my feet hit the floor, I broke out into a paced jog to go and meet my impatient cow. She eyed me carefully as I went to pet her head, hugging her chunky neck. "What's the problem, girl?"

'_Moooooooo!' _Without warning, Macy began to walk with a fast pace, my arms still around her neck. I tried to keep my grip, but my hands felt as if they were slipping and I had to climb on her back. With that final assurance, as if she knew, she broke out into a fast jog.

"Macy, what are you doing?" I gained a few odd looks as Macy trudged down the road, which was incidentally not the first time she's made an appearance to the islanders.

She took a sharp turn, making me squeal. But somewhere between getting dust in my eye and catching a glimpse of the new inn right by my house, I started to laugh with eyes closed tight. It was actually pretty fun. Even though I didn't know you could actually ride a cow.

Sadly, I felt the cow slow to a stop and I slowly opened my eyes. We were right in front of Julia's shop, Macy picking at the knob of the wooden door.

I slowly let myself fall onto my knees and jumped up, straightening my back.

_Might as well see how Julia's doing…_

I turned the knob and waved Macy to sit down. She obediently settled in front of the shop, just a bit off to the right so she wouldn't block the door.

Macy was an adventurous cow, so I guess she just wanted to go somewhere beyond the field. It was kind of understandable. I had to plant more grass seeds because of a recent storm, so she couldn't graze much in a field full of just rocks and weeds. My tree got knocked down, too, so there went her shade.

I knocked on the door before opening it and walking in.

"Jules? You here?" I called.

I could hear a pair of footsteps coming from the small hallway where Julia's room would be. As the footsteps grew louder, Natalie's figure stepped out from Julia's room, wide eyes shaking her head violently and pointing vigorously at the door, mouthing one word over and over again.

'_Run.'_

I raised an eyebrow. "Nat?"

Within seconds, Julia ran out, making Natalie face palm.

"Chels!" Julia called with her usual cheery voice.

I put my hands in my pockets and went towards the two girls. "What's up?"

Natalie, looking a little pissed, slowly walked to me and flicked my forehead. I was going to be honest; when I cringed it actually did hurt. "When I tell you to run, trust me next time"

I felt the spot on my forehead, getting a little numb. "Oww! Why?"

Julia rolled her eyes and held onto my hands, looking up at me with a hopeful face. "Oh, don't listen to her! Anyways, I need your help."

_Crap. _That was the very moment I realized that I should really listen to Natalie more.

"W-With what?"

She let go of my hand and headed for the kitchen. She reached into one of the drawers, clawing and plowing through random cook books and stray papers of recipes. Her face lit up when she came to a particular, thick blue book titled 'Gourmet's Delights'. Natalie and I followed, looking over her on each shoulder. Her eyes skimmed the pages as she ran her finger down the recipes, violently flipping them until she reached a stop at a particular one. One of the hardest recipes there are on this island, the all alternated stew recipe.

Julia began tapping on the picture of the steamy stew. "This. This is what I'm making."

Natalie groaned. "Goddess save us, were about to die"

Julia hugged the book to her chest and bumped the drawer close with her hip, laying it out on the table so it's easier to see. She went back to the kitchen, opening all of the cupboards, pantries, and the refrigerator.

"Ok, well you guys remember when I said that as soon as Chelsea's farm took off and she would do well with Macy and Blaze that we would be approved to get an animal transporter? To you know, get more animals?"

I leaned on the edge of the table, hands still in my pocket. Blaze was my chicken. When I got her, she was just a chick and she was my first animal on my farm. Gannon had just finished building the coop and Old man Taro gave him to me as a gift. Afterwards, I had a barn built and Taro gave me Macy as a calf. When I wanted more animals, he told me that the island would have to get accepted by an animal transporting company so I could get more than one animal. I assumed that if I did well with the animals I had, we'd definitely get accepted to buy more animals. "Yeah, Macy's getting really lonely these days. I had to go camp out with her and Blaze a couple days back"

Natalie snickered, crossing her arms over her chest with an eyebrow raised teasingly. "You mean you fell asleep and when you woke up it was morning"

I bit my lip. "The hay stack looked comfortable…"

That was a complete lie. The hay stack was the worst place to sleep on, considering scratches on my legs and the ones on back of my neck to match. I think there were still a couple straws in my hair from when Macy tried to chomp it off of my bandanna.

A pan was barely hanging on the hook above Julia, beginning to swing and swing until it was about to fall onto the blonde's head. I ignored it, I noticed it dangerously close to falling and I ran to catch it before it could hit her head. Julia looked up from the cabinet underneath the sink as I put it on the counter.

"Wow, thanks. Well, anyways, congrats, Chels! This company was impressed with the milk you shipped in and they wanted to do business with us! So 'course we said yes and now we're going to get an animal transporter here twice a week."

Julia frowned and started to climb into the cabinet, making what she said next echo a little. "Plus, the animal transporter happens to be an old high school friend of mine! Well, actually, we've been friends through high school and college, and he's lived with us in that time, so we're practically cousins!"

Natalie raised an eyebrow, and I knew what she was thinking. _Another Jules?_

I shook my head. _Goddess forbids anyone mean enough to give us another Jules._

We joked like this all the time. Julia was a definite, one of a kind girl.

Nat shrugged and pat me on the back. "Good job, Chels."

I switched the weight from one leg to the other. "Thanks, I try."

"So, were throwing a combination party! For Chelsea, who managed to get our shop a business partner and a welcome party for- well, I'll leave the name a surprise too!"

I chuckled at Julia's echoing voice and Natalie sighed. "So when is he or she coming?"

Julia finally took her head out of the cabinet and pouted, guessing she didn't find what she was looking for. She still didn't look at us, darting her gaze from place to place. She looked like a humming birds wings- couldn't stay still.

"He or she is coming tonight. But mom is busy preparing the guest room, so I have to make the big dinner for everyone, and you two are going to help me"

I smirked, because I knew Natalie was paling right about now. Everyone on this island knew one thing, and that was that Julia couldn't cook. Even Pierre, the stubborn one gave up teaching Julia because, I quote, 'She is the only failing student I have ever had'.

Natalie gave me a side glare, murmuring something under her breath. "I told you to run. Now we both have to suffer"

I shrugged. "Nothing we can do now"

Julia turned to us, somehow getting a bright blue apron on her without us noticing. A ladle in Julia's hand could whip up an oil oozing monster. She pointed at Natalie, Natalie taking a cautious step back.

"So, Nat, you're gonna get Pierre here for me and on the way, you're going to tell the islanders about the party tonight. Got all that?"

"Tch, as long as I don't have to stay here"

I stood from the table and started to head for the door. "I'll help out, I know where Denny and Lanna are so I'll go get them" I smirked when I got an idea. "We can take my cow"

Julia waved the ladle in the air. "Uh-uh, Chels, I need you for something else"

I nodded. "Fine, but I gotta take care of something first"

Natalie and I walked out of the shop and I could see Macy taking a nap and nuzzling near the wall of the shop. Natalie kneeled down to get a closer look at Macy. "Why's your cow here?"

I walked to Macy and kneeled down myself, petting behind her ears. Her eyes started to open and she leaned into my hand with a sleepy look.

"She just likes to go out of the fields sometimes to roam around. I can't blame her, the storm messed up my grass field pretty badly. I'm still working on fixing it up. Wanna take her for a ride?"

Natalie stood up, dusting off her apron. "A ride? What are you insane? Oh wait, you are"

I stood up and mirrored Natalie's movements, my jeans were still a little dusty from when she took me around for a ride. Macy followed and stood on her hind legs, her head up as if waiting for orders. "Just because I like to have fun doesn't mean I'm insane. Now come on" I patted Macy's back with a confident smile. "She looks real slow, but looks can be deceiving."

Natalie looked at me like I was deranged. "Horses are made for riding. Not cows."

'_mooooooo'_

I saw the glint in her eye, and I knew she wanted to run more than anything. But for a cow, it really was more like trotting or fast walking. I nodded in encouragement and pointed in the direction of Pierre's house. She dragged her hoof in the dirt, like a bull getting ready to charge.

"To Pierre's first, my spotted stallion!" With a final 'moo' she ran into Natalie, causing Natalie to roll over her back. Natalie held on to the side for dear life and started to scream, Macy yelling out a 'moo' as she trotted down the road.

I chuckled and pretended not see anything, walking back into the shop.

**Vaughn**

I ran a hand through my hair and put my hat back on. The ship was about to leave for Shitty island. It was really called Sunny Island, but it might as well be called that. Last time I was there, it was nothing but rock and broken houses, hell I couldn't even read the signs. But just because there was some newbie on the island everyone was acting like this was Goddess making miracles. I'll admit, I've seen the turnips they'd turned in a couple seasons ago, but even that annoying Jill from Forget-me-not could do that.

"All passengers, please go back to your rooms, we are now leaving for Sunny Island. We shall confirm when it is safe to roam the boat" The voice rang through the speakers.

"For Goddess's sake, finally…" I murmured tilting my hat to cover my eyes and leaning my head back on my folded hands. I let my body get comfortable on the bed when I felt the ship start to move.

The worst of it all was Julia. I knew her since high school, and we were pretty close friends ever since. When I ran away from my parents, she took me in along will Mirabelle and she made me feel like family. So she was practically my whole family. When we went to college together, we had actually decided on pretty similar things on what to do with our life. She was like that light at the end of the cold tunnel.

But there was one thing that remained- she was too damn preppy. I wasn't surprised when she was on Sunny Island. Even the name fits her right. She was the absolute worse in high school, but it was a little hard to hate on her. I remembered in college when she was dating my roommate, she decorated our dorm with some pink frilly crap because, and I quote, 'pink will always be in'. It just made me appreciate the way I dress even more. She had good intentions, I knew that. But it just annoyed me in every single way.

The hell I had to wait for on that island. Two days a week reserved for working on a huge hunk of rock in the middle of the ocean.

There's absolutely nothing or no one interesting over at Sunny Island.


	2. Chapter 2: For Goddess's Sake

**A/N: Chapter 2**

**I don't own harvest moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**For Goddess's Sake**

* * *

**Chelsea **

I wasn't going to lie to myself; I was actually pretty amused when Sabrina looked at me with a face of horror.

"You did _what?_"

I shrugged, trying to stop my shaky lips from forming a smirk. "The breeze feels nice up there. You guys should try it sometime"

"That's Chelsea for you" Lanna said giggling.

Natalie dusted off her apron and jabbed her index finger at me. "No kidding. Did she tell you 'bout her cow ride this morning? She even made me take a spin. Macy's a bumpy ride"

Julia leaned in, eyes full of interest with a childlike face. "Was it fun?" she asked with an equally childish tone.

We had all finished our parts in cooking- which was close to nothing when Pierre rushed in and saved Julia from sure downfall. So when Natalie managed to get the six of us assembled so early before the designated time, Pierre only asked us to lay out the utensils- hands cleaned thoroughly, inspected by the cook himself- and shooed us away. Shortly after, it sounded like a war in the kitchen, but we decided to settle at the table and not look, for who knew what he was doing. But we sat close, in case there was anything else wrong or we were actually needed, but it seemed like that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Natalie rested her chin on the palm of her hand, an amused look crossing her face. "Hate to admit it, but it was pretty fun"

Julia, who was sitting next to me, started to shake my shoulder. "Chels, I want to try next!" I could practically hear Sabrina's high pitched, demanding voice ringing now.

I was about to reply, but was cut off sharply by Sabrina's fist slamming down on the wooden table. "No way! Riding a cow is completely un-lady like! What would Elliot think of you then?"

_Ding-there it is. _

I cringed at the sudden force in Sabrina's tone, noticing that I wasn't the only one. Julia's eyes lowered. It made me feel a little sad inside, just watching her smile die down like that. "R-Right. Yeah… I have enough trouble gaining his attention…"

Natalie coughed off to the side, Lanna starting to play with her fingers. "Y-yeah Chelsea…" Lanna mumbled.

I frowned. I take back what I said about Lanna. I looked around the table of girls, Sabrina's arms crossed over her chest like she, the almighty, was right. Ever since Sabrina step foot on this island, it seemed like she wanted to take over. I actually _remember _the day I went to greet Sabrina at the beach when she was moving here. She looked around with that confident look, nose in the air like she inspecting the place. I was the only one who noticed she got here in the group, so I ran to go greet her myself. She looks kind of startled for a minute and put on that innocent face.

"O-oh! Hell-" I was starting to think she was nice, but then, in that split second, I swore she turned from innocent to snotty in that instant. "Wait, you're probably the help around here, aren't you? You know, you could fix yourself a little bit before meeting someone. Be useful and take this" she took this big suitcase and plopped it right into my welcoming arms, fixing her hair and acting like that nervous little girl again and going off to be greeted by Lanna and the others. I remembered my screwed up face with no belief of what had just happened.

It was later on when I learned that she'd look nice and innocent at first, but whenever she thought something was wrong, she'd make everyone turn against it just because of her money. I really did try to get along with her, but she made it hard to do with simple things like this. It was as if she was slowly turning the group into her groupies.

I stood from my seat, trying to change the atmosphere before I left. "I'm going to go help Pierre"

I headed over to Pierre, who was hunched over a pot, stirring the contents in it like he was some kind of witch making a potion. "Hey Pierre, need some help?"

He raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off his creation. "I thought I told you to just sit tight?"

I sighed, failing to hide my discomfort. "Just please. Give me anything to do so I don't have to go back"

The glint in his eye sparked when he gave me a side glance, indicating I've also sparked his interest. He gave me a childish smile. "Fine, get some fish from the freezer"

I nodded and went to the small fridge next to the stove. The freezer was practically empty, with only a few ice trays and a package of meat. When my eyes couldn't find a fish in sight, I closed the small door of the freezer and went back to Pierre. I let my eyes take a look into what seemed to pique Pierre's interest the most.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Sabrina's getting everyone's spirit's down again, and I don't like it. By the way, there's no more fish"

"How?" he turned to look at me and left the ladle in the pot.

"Well, you did use the majority of it in the-"

"Not the fish, Sabrina"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, she thinks cow riding is 'un lady-like'"

He scoffed. "That's sounds fun"

I smiled with understanding. "It is!"

He shook his head and took another peak at his stew, quickly looking back at me with hands in his pocket. "Well, listen to me Chels. It may not be lady like, but it's pretty Chelsea like. So in a guy's perspective, that's all you need to be. I may not understand how you girls talk, but it's the best I got" He pet my head, rather strongly for a chef. "You're a good kid"

I always found it odd how Pierre acted like that, despite how he looked like a five year old.

I laughed a soft laugh. "Thanks Pierre, you really sounded grown up just now"

He took a hold of his ladle again and started stirring, looking a little more arrogant. "I happen to be older than you. Now go and catch me a fish, this is my masterpiece we're talking about!"

I shook my head in high spirits. I guess my main lesson today was that looks can be deceiving. I passed by the table, Sabrina whispering and gesturing reverently as she was telling a story, letting everyone else catch up with the latest, yet useless gossip. I rolled my eyes and pushed through the door, revealing myself to the moonlight.

I decided that the beach would be good enough. There were lots of good fish I got from there, and Denny fished over there all the time so he must have a reason. The moon was up in the sky now, so the animal transporter should be coming soon. _I hope I can make it in time so Pierre could finish his master piece._

Sabrina shouldn't make me worry so much. I never really was the type to fit in with the right crowd.

'_Moo.'_

My eyes traveled back to the Earth, lips forming a smile at what they saw.

**Sabrina**

Chelsea was only the underdog on this island. She may have raised this island, but I was going to make this island prosper with the mines. She was so odd, and she just didn't fit in with me and the rest. For one, she didn't even wear make-up. Weird, right? How exactly was she going to get the attention of any guy on this island?

When I was young, my mom said that the job of a girl was to be able to be a proper lady for her gentleman. For in return, the gentleman would shower you with you wanted.

But Chelsea worked out in the fields and wasn't a lady at all. There is just no hope for her. I tried, I really did. I tried to share my wisdom with her, but she never listens.

It's a good thing I got a hold of this group, because the rest of the girls seemed to be more morale. I'll just have to teach her how to be like us the hard way.

There was a loud sigh in the kitchen, and I turned to see what Pierre was on about. I walked to the chef, who had his head in the fridge and his arm digging through.

I put a finger to my mouth and gave a worried look. "Is something wrong, Pierre?"

Pierre came out with a wrapped fish in his hand. "Chelsea didn't look around enough. I should probably go and get her…"

He was about to leave, but I stopped him in time. "Uhm, Pierre, I think Chelsea will be fine. Plus, what if she gets a better fish? Then the stew will probably be better. Even though I'm sure you're stew is really good now"

I gave him my winning smile, and I could see a blush creeping up on his face.

_It always works. This is how a lady is, Chelsea Evans._

**Vaughn**

"We have now docked at Sunny Island"

I was the only one who was going to Sunny Island.

By the time the boat had stopped at every destination possible, I was the only one left on the boat. I think my life is just getting wasted by the minute. I had finally made it to the bottom of the small boat, luggage in each hand. The greeter stood by the entrance of the boat, that creepy smile on his face like every stereotypical greeter.

I nodded. If I was going to see this guy every week, might as well try not to hate him so much.

_That smile's making it harder than I thought…_

"What about the animals?"

"Ah, yes, I will have to check back with you on that. Rest assured I will have a way for them to get to shore"

"Thanks" I tipped my hat at him and walked onto the wharf, every step making it squeak.

"Haha! Slow it down, Macy!" I turned to the sound of the screaming.

I raised an eyebrow. This was new.

A cow, a top class looking one at that, was carrying some girl on its back. She had long, brown hair that reached to the middle of her back, scattered and frizzy with a red bandanna tight at the top of her head. She looked like she had a small figure, so it was hard to figure out how she could stay on the back of a cow. She looked about my age, but on that cow, she looked like a five year old. I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a good look at her eyes.

_Holy shit, does she have black eyes? No, dumbass, no one has black eyes. Then again, you got purple ones, so it's possible._

But after a while, I realized they were just a very dark blue. So dark, it blended in with the night.

_How the hell…? _

I cleared my throat and lowered my eyes, tipping my hat so I could avoid having to talk to anyone tonight. I was pissed enough, I didn't need someone making this night even worse. I was standing on the beach now, my suitcases right by my feet, only a couple feet away from the wharf. All I had to do was get the animals to Julia's, and I'm getting as much sleep as I want.

_Because I said so._

"Macy! Pass me the fishing rod! Wait… Hah, never mind!"

'_Moo!'_

After a while of staring at the boat, I decided this was too damn boring.

_Damn that girl for looking more interesting than a ship. _My head turned in the direction where some dumbass thought a cow could hold things. But I had to admit, this cow seemed very responsive.

The weird girl looked like she was trying to fish, because she now sat on the sand, with the cow wiped out right behind her.

I grunted. _So much for more interesting than the ship._

I turned back to look at the ship as it gently rocked on the rushing waters, hiding the moon with only it's rays shining from behind to prove its existence in the night.

_This is taking too damn long… _My eyes squinted. _Wait… Is the boat…moving?_

The girl was gone, and way out in the ocean there was a disturbance in the water. I knew my face was screwed up right now, because how the hell did this chick end up from fishing to drowning?

I looked back at the ship, which was moving incredibly slow, to the part of water that was didn't ripple anymore, letting out a small bubble. I clenched my jaw.

_Damnit, which one… I could probably catch up to the ship and grab onto the-_

'_Mooooooooo!'_

_Oh damnit, Shut yer trap for Goddess's sake!_

I ran, taking off my boots and hat, followed by my vest, lasso, gloves and belt. Those things would just weigh me down.

I held in my breath and jumped into the sea.


	3. Chapter 3: Fish

**A/N: This is a little short, but the next will be longer.**

**I do not own harvest moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Fish**

* * *

**Vaughn**

The water was so damn cold-worse since it was night time.

I swam as fast as I could in the direction that girl had left any trace of. I let my head above water, catching my breath.

From a couple of feet in front of me, the water started to bubble.

All of a sudden, the girl fishing from a couple of minutes ago jumped up from under water. She was holding something above her head, like a championship belt, making a dark shape in the moonlight. Water splashed everywhere, like it had taken a struggle.

It was a huge ass fish.

I quickly closed my mouth when I realized it was gaping a little. She looked like she felt accomplished.

_Who was this girl…?_

**Chelsea**

_Hah, damn straight you stupid fish._

I didn't curse much, but I think I deserved a little slip for this occasion. I was fishing on the beach, when all of a sudden, there was an extremely strong pull and the fishing rod was pulled right out of my hands. Of course, I had to go after it. The old man got it for me, and I grew really fond of it. But this fish really did put up a fight, and now the rod was gone.

I glared at the fish, its flailing getting weaker in my hands until it stopped.

_I'm gonna enjoy eating you…_

I knew it was going to taste nasty, but I put the fish in my mouth, ready to start swimming. But when I looked up, I saw someone out here with me, giving me a bit of a strange, yet blank look. I didn't think I heard anyone else out here, but then again, I couldn't really hear anything except for that hollow sound you hear when your head's underwater.

He had silver hair that became brighter with the beam of the moon light, also showing off his crystallized, amethyst eyes.

I looked at his eyes for a while, knowing I probably looked like an idiot. But it was awkward anyway.

His eyes really did amaze me, because I have never seen anyone with such a color for eyes.

It was amazing what nature did to a person.

So we just floated there, probably sorting out our thoughts. I went back underwater and swam for a bit, popping my head above water again to signal for him to follow me.

I started to swim again, taking a couple of breaks to try to get as much air as I could with a fish in my mouth. I then started to hear the man swimming as well. I let the sound of my panicked Macy's mooing lead me back to the beach. After what seemed like an endless swim, I felt my hand brush up against land until I could climb up on the beach. My clothes seemed to weigh heavily, dripping with water. I coughed out the nasty fish and hacked, trying to spit out the small amount of water that snuck into my mouth.

Thank goddess it wasn't saltwater, or else I would be dead right now.

Not long after, the man walked onto shore, a little more composed than I was. He only breathed a little heavier with his damp hair covering his face. He put his hands on his knees as his clothes dripped as much as mine did. Now that I got a good look at him, he seemed my age- and extremely built at that.

When I had managed to catch my breath, I stood up and took off my bandanna, squishing the water out of it. I opened it up again from its squished form and tied it around my neck, using the ends to tie it at the back. I slowly started to walk to the nameless man, barefoot because I had lost my boots and socks out in the ocean. I guess the smart thing would have been to take them off before I went out for a swim.

_Whoops._

I stopped until I was not too far behind him. I put all my hair to one side, ringing out as much water as I could. I was about to speak up, but was interrupted by another voice.

'_Mooo!' _

There was that moo full of expression again.

I looked up to see Macy trotting our way in caution, followed by Julia and practically the entire island. Julia led the group, her eyes widening at the sight of me.

"Chelsea!" Mark pushed through the crowd with Denny trailing behind, along with Julia, Natalie and Pierre.

I wrapped my arms around myself and gave them a nervous smile. I turned to look at the nameless man again, but he was gone, along with the pile of stuff I had caught from the corner of my eye a while ago.

_That guy's fast. Where'd he go…?_

Mark took off his brown jacket and wrapped it around my slightly shivering body. I pulled the edges over me to get more coverage. I looked up at Mark, who was regrettably taller than me. "Thanks Mark"

He fingered the collar of his jacket and put his forehead against mine, making my eyes widen in shock. His body was closer than what I was comfortable with, and I could even hear the sound of his heart beating. His emerald green eyes looked into mine. "Are you ok?"

My mouth couldn't form any words, so I gulped and nodded. He gave me a light smile and backed off a bit, thankfully.

Pierre had finally reached me, ruffling my shriveled up hair. "I told you to catch a fish, not a one way ticket to death."

I smirked, turning my head in the direction Macy was picking at the large fish. His eyes widened. "Holy Goddess! Back it up, you Appetizer! That's my fish!" He pulled up his sleeves, Macy and Pierre starting to go at it.

Denny, Julia, and Natalie jogged up to us, surrounding Mark and I in a circle as the crowd in the back of the beach started to whisper.

I raised an eyebrow. "You saw that?"

"Yeah, we saw you guys swimming to shore and you were coughing with- and… and…" Julia started to tear up and I shook my head, wrapping my arms around her. It probably wasn't going to make her feel better, since I was soaking wet, but it was all I could do at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Julia. Did I worry you?"

Julia sniffed and wrapped her arms around me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Yes!"

I blinked in confusion and looked at Julia, because the voice was a lot deeper. She frowned and shook her head.

I turned around and found that it had come from Denny, whose voice croaked. I laughed and pulled him into a hug. He really was my best friend. He cleared his throat.

"'Kay Chels, I'm good."

I chuckled when I felt a rough slap on his back by Pierre, who had the fish slung over his shoulder casually. "Man up" he muttered under his breath.

Just goes to show you who would win in a fight, Pierre and his prized, meaty fish.

I looked at Natalie, who raised an eyebrow. "It's ok Chels. I'm not a softie like Denny, ha ha- Ow! I was just kidding!" Julia punched Natalie in the arm, which made me laugh harder.

I really did appreciate my friends, but at the moment I was a little more worried about that man with the odd colored eyes.

_Who was he?_


End file.
